


A Serious Relationship

by mygodben (aestheticsm)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Ben Barnes x Reader, Ben Barnes x You, F/M, First Date, Fluff, shy Ben Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticsm/pseuds/mygodben
Summary: ao3 is where I dump the fics I wrote. I update first on tumblr then here.Check the same story in tumblr:A Serious Relationship
Relationships: Ben Barnes & Reader, Ben Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 7





	A Serious Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 is where I dump the fics I wrote. I update first on tumblr then here.  
> Check the same story in tumblr: [A Serious Relationship](https://mygodben.tumblr.com/post/623064106689331200/a-serious-relationship-part-1)

Benjamin dates for a serious relationship, not for a fling, casual sex or one night stand. He does take his time knowing and learning the women he meets whether the time he will invest in her will be worth it. He’s a serious kind of guy when it comes to relationships and doesn’t like fooling around like a young man, anymore. After all, he was in his mid thirties. 

To him, dating isn’t hard. Women basically throw themselves at him despite his growing age. Finding the perfect woman is what is actually hard in his situation. Well, he isn’t really looking for the ‘perfect’ woman, as in flawless. That might never happen. He was just searching for the right woman who is perfect for him, a kind of woman who’s not just into his looks, fame and money.

Ben’s mind lingered around the phone call he had last night, trying to remember how well it went and thinking if this is the one he’s looking for. He brushed the thought off but he couldn’t suppress the smile plastered in his face. He just couldn’t wait for Saturday to find out. 

His friends sat down in front of him, greeting him and allowing some time to catch up for the meanwhile as he just got back to Los Angeles a week from now, but his lingering bright and wide smile is not left unnoticed by the party. 

“So what’s with your smile Barnes? It is very unsettling not to know what you hide behind those excited face of yours.” Candela said to him and he just laughed at her remark. 

“Well as far as I know Ben, love, it’s either he got a role or got a girl.” Cody guessed as his arm went behind Candela’s chair. Ben shook his head in disbelief at this couple’s observation. These two were his closest friends in LA, and he didn’t mind at all being a third wheel for these two. 

“So which is it, Barnes?” Candela proceeded to push Ben and he took a swig of his beer, putting the bottle down before speaking. 

“A girl.” He said and clasped his hands together, setting them on the table. “Trying my luck, you know. Date tomorrow. ” He added. 

“Well we hope it’ll be smooth. Do you know her well?” As a girl’s nature to be curious, Candela went on to interview Ben about this woman.

“Hmm. No not really, but she was nice and all.” Ben replied, the twinkle in his eyes earlier was lost and was replaced with a worrying look. “What do you guys think?” He asked, hoping for reassurance of his actions. It is not that he’s dependent on others but lately, the dates he’d been at weren’t going too well. 

“As long as she doesn’t drool the first second she sees you, I think it’s okay.” Cody commented and Candela hit him with her elbow.

“You didn’t have to make him remember that.”

Ben laughed at his friends while shaking his head. “No Candela, it’s alright.” He said as his mind reminisced at the last date he’d been on. The girl was stammering the entire date, her eyes were practically undressing him and it’s unbelievably funny that it’s not the reason why he was so turned off. She ordered quite a sad dinner like she was starving herself and then momentarily glancing at his. He wanted to tell her that she could have ordered a dinner to her liking, he wouldn’t care if she eats the entire menu there but he didn’t want to be rude.

“You’ve got to tell us about her more.” Said Candela, not showing a hint of dropping the topic about Ben’s awaited date on Saturday.

“She’s a nutritionist, consulted her once already. We agreed to meet every three months for my diet plan, my doctor recommended her to me and I actually thought having a nutritionist is beneficial for my health.”

“Dear god, old man.” Candela said, shaking her head laughing. “I mean, god, you’re too conscious for your health lately as if you’re in your sixties.” She added trying to control her laughter.

“Maybe you should hire yourself a nutritionist.” Her boyfriend mumbled and she gaped at him.

“You think I’m fat?” She asked, eyes flaring. 

“No, I think you’re eating too much unhealthy food.” Cody said and Ben laughed at the two.

“Yeah hire her so I could see her more often.” Ben suggested and Candela rolled her eyes at him. 

“And you agree to this man? I feel so ganged up.” She said as she dramatically sighed at her boyfriend and him.

Ben knew better and he couldn’t lie any longer at himself. No, he didn’t need a nutritionist. He was eating fine and healthy enough for all he knew. It just happened that he saw you at one of his doctor’s frames during his annual check up and asked who you were and that’s when you were introduced to him. He took a business card from his doctor, learning that she was your mother and that you had recently taken a job at the current hospital he was in.

During his first consultation with you one afternoon, you were confused. He looked like he didn’t need a nutritionist. You asked him a few questions about the food he eats and etc, all those basic questions to learn his lifestyle and you did give him nutritional advice. You told him that a two consultation a year would be enough for him but he insisted to meet you every three months. You thought of it as a waste of money, but he was Ben Barnes. You were completely aware of his identity. Maybe he needs this for his career or something, you really can’t turn down a job. For Ben, his hundred dollars was worth it. 

Wednesday, a few days after that meeting, he already had your work number saved in his phone and he dialed it unconsciously. When you answered, that’s when it dawned to him that he might have disturbed you from your work. 

“Hi, Mr. Barnes. Anything I can help you with?” You greet him with a clear voice he liked hearing so much.

“Oh... I...” he stammered and he heard you chuckling on the other line. “Well I called to ask you if you’re free for Saturday night?” He finally said and was actually scared that you’d turn him down but that was short-lived as you replied. 

“Hold on, I’ll check my schedule.”

He heard you flipping through papers on what he deemed as a planner for a few moments.

“I have a patient until 8 pm though.” You said. Ben didn’t know you were nipping at your lip as you try to comprehend why he is asking. You didn’t want to assume. 

“Hmm.” He hummed as if thinking if it’s better to proceed to directly tell you his offer. “That’s like dinner time.”

You laughed more and was shaking your head involuntarily.  _ If he wants a date, he could just ask.  _ You thought. “Yes Ben, that’s dinner time.”

You didn’t hear a reply from him and got worried. “So... what do you want on Saturday night at dinner time Mr. Barnes?” You asked. You can hear Ben nervously huffing out a breath.

“I wanted to take you to dinner. I’m sorry, I’m so not good at this.” He said and released a silent chuckle.

“Well I kind of figured it out. You are in fact, asking me to dinner at my  _ work _ number.”

Ben had his heart rapidly beating inside him, nervously laughing at you as he waited for your answer. “But yes Mr. Barnes, a dinner with you is a great honor. I’ll send you my personal number so you don’t have to reach this one. Send me the address, would you?” You said and right then and there his heart felt like it leaped out of him.

“Yes! Yes why not?” Ben replied, sounding way too surprised and happy which caused you to smile behind the call. 

“So I have to go now Ben. Eat your lunch and don’t starve yourself out of excitement. See you.” You said and dropped the call. 

Ben snapped out of his trance when he felt his phone buzzed in his pocket. Fishing it out, he saw your name on the notification and quickly unlocked his phone to respond. You and him had been sending messages back and forth since that call and you were reciprocating his sweet lines which he was very relieved about.

_ I’m eating lunch with friends. Actually considering eating the pickles this time instead of picking them out of my burger.  _

He typed and hit send. He scrolled up to where the conversation started that day. He messaged you the first thing in the morning, wanting you to wake up with a  _ “good morning, have a nice day!”  _ message and he would imagine that you would smile at it. 

You replied a few minutes before six with  _ “Good Morning too Ben. Hope ‘you’ have a nice day because I’m expecting a tiring one and it won’t be nice at all.”  _ He would smile at that message of yours, shaking his head and wanting to comfort you after a long day at work but he brushed the thought away thinking it’s too early to think about that in this fresh relationship. Actually, there was no relationship yet, but he went along. 

He first searched ‘relaxing food’ before replying to you.  _ “Make sure you eat berries for breakfast and reward yourself with dark chocolates after a long day which bustle.com had told me it helps a person relax during stressing time.(https://www.bustle.com/articles/157580-11-foods-to-eat-when-youre-stressed-that-can-help-you-relax)”  _ Ben said, pasting a link together with the message.

You couldn’t help laughing and smiling at that message. Ben was very thoughtful and you were beginning to like him more. It's easy to talk to him through messages and they were definitely the ones that helped you go through the exhausting day.

At night when both of you are surely tucked in your own beds, he made sure he sent you a  _ ”good night and see you tomorrow” _ message before he could drift off to sleep. By the time you replied, he was already deep in his dreams.

Saturday morning, he woke up looking forward for the day and checked his phone. There was an unread message from you last night and upon reading it, suddenly he is looking forward for the day to end.

_ “Oh right, I forgot to tell you. I can’t make it tomorrow. Mom asked the entire family for a dinner gathering just a few hours ago and I couldn’t refuse. I’m so sorry Ben. Good night, sleep well.” _

  
  



End file.
